Aelphaeis Mangarae's Escape
by TKDAngel
Summary: This story explains what happened before the Area 51 missions. A very interesting read!


Aelphaeis Mangarae's Escape  
  
This Fan Fiction has no adult language, sexual activity, or drug reference. However, it is still intended for older audiences due to gunfights and other violent scenes. Rating: You must be 13 or older to read this!  
  
Contact the author: JPClub@msn.com  
  
Contact the author on AOL Instant Messenger: AelphaeisM  
  
Editors (Contact them on AIM): PerfectAgentKino  
  
Background: Over the years, we've been in endless controversy about intelligent life on other planets. Maians (May - ans) are a peaceful alien race. They celebrated their 10th millennium of existence during the time of the dinosaurs. When humans came along on Earth, Maians watched them, sensing great potential. They got involved with a warlike race, the Skedar. As time passed, the Maians were watching the humans fight senseless wars. The Maians were also fighting a war just to defend themselves from the bloodthirsty Skedars! Finally, in 1986, Daniel Carrington, head of the Carrington Institute, contacted an orbiting Maian vessel. He had surprising news for the Maians.  
  
Alien Planet  
  
Aelphaeis Mangarae kneeled before the Maian ambassador. He is a short, gray alien with an unusually large head. He's about four feet tall, which is a bit short to us humans. The ambassador, a much larger Maian, loomed a few feet above the kneeling Mangarae. The ambassador dwarfed him. They were in the telecommunications room in a large Maian transport. Mangarae had been called for a special mission. The large ambassador prepared to talk.  
  
Elvis  
  
[pic]  
  
"Aelphaeis Mangarae," he said. "You have shown great promise as a bodyguard over the past few years, am I right?"  
  
"Yes, sir. I have." replied Mangarae.  
  
"Well." The ambassador shuffled through his papers. "This time is different. Our Earth friend has called us on a special mission. I can't remember his strange name." The ambassador tried to think.  
  
"Daniel Carrington, sir. I believe that's his name."  
  
"Oh. Yes. I see you're on top of things today Mangarae. That's what I like about you. You're always with it." the ambassador said with a smile. "Now. We've been called on this mission because of obvious reasons. What do you see?"  
  
A picture of Lucerne Tower appeared on the video screen.  
  
Lucerne Tower  
  
[pic]  
  
"I see Lucerne Tower. This is dataDyne's corporate building. Tallest building in the city." Mangarae recited. "What do we have to do with them?"  
  
"As I've already said, Daniel Carrington has contacted us. He thinks the dataDyne Corporation is up to something with the Skedar. We have been instructed to chart a flight coarse over the United States and arrive at the Carrington Institute, or CI, as soon as possible. You will accompany me as my bodyguard. You must get a codename. People on Earth they seem to worship this man. They call him 'The King.' Perhaps you should use his name. Your codename is now Elvis."  
  
Mangarae listened intensely. After all these years of training and proving himself worthy, he's finally going to escort a Maian of authority! He was overjoyed.  
  
Finally.  
  
"Excuse me, sir. May I see the flight plans?" asked Mangarae. er.Elvis.  
  
"Why certainly!" exclaimed the ambassador. He opened a bag sitting beside him and gave Elvis a map. It was a map of the United States and their flight path.  
  
Flight Plans  
  
[pic]  
  
The ambassador pointed out the labeled points on the map as he spoke. "The 'Entry Point,' as you can see, is where we will enter the Earth's atmosphere. We'll be half full on fuel. So, we don't have enough fuel to make it to the CI. Daniel says we can trust the people at the refueling point to give us fuel and keep their mouths shut."  
  
Elvis nodded.  
  
"Then, after refueling, we head for the CI where we meet Daniel. Any questions?" the ambassador said, eager to finish up.  
  
"What's that?" Elvis said as he pointed to the blue dot. "What's this 'Area 51' and why is it on the map?"  
  
The ambassador turned grim. "Lots of Maian aircrafts were shot down over there. They take the bodies in to examine them. It's a top-secret government facility people don't know exists. They just don't know that it's in plain sight in Nevada, well at least the aboveground part. Daniel said to watch out for that place."  
  
Elvis was confused. "Then why don't we just fly around it?"  
  
"We wouldn't have enough fuel to fly around its weapon range. We have no choice." The ambassador said. "Now sit down. We're about to enter the Earth's atmosphere."  
  
Earth  
  
Elvis watched as the blue and green planet came closer. Whoa. About 70% of it was blue. Imagine the marine life. In fact, all land animals must have evolved from the sea creatures and -  
  
The loudspeaker clicked. "We are now entering the Earth's atmosphere. Please buckle up. Thanks." The loudspeaker clicked off. Elvis worked his way up to the bridge. He found his seat and sat down, buckling up for the rough ride.  
  
We're here. We finally made it.  
  
Through the tough, alien glass the Earth completely blocked their view. The friction burn of the craft against air kicked in. The ship rocked violently. All he could see was red. It worried him. He was dizzy. Nauseous. Abruptly, everything turned white and smooth. Clouds. They were here. They made it! They could see the rippling ocean and rough land below.  
  
The loudspeaker clicked on. "We're here. We have now passed the Entry Point. Adjusting coarse now." There was a silence. "We're lined up with our fuel stop. Everyone enjoy the ride." It clicked off again.  
  
Elvis, being really tired, kicked back. Slowly his eyes shut. Everything went black. He slept.  
  
Area 51  
  
He awoke with a jolt. The ambassador was sound asleep next to him. He was rubbing against Elvis. Elvis, still tired rolled over and went back to sleep. He couldn't go to sleep. He hates when this happens! Oh, well. He figured most of the action would be in the bridge. That would get him awake. He slowly made his way to the bridge.  
  
"Hello Elvis!" said one of the pilots. "See that structure up ahead?" He pointed to a small structure in the far distance. "That area covers 124 square acres. It's called -"  
  
"Area 51." Elvis said before the pilot could finish.  
  
"Yes. We must be careful. Lots of Maian spacecraft were lost over that place. Scary."  
  
"Yes. scary." Elvis walked over to the radar. He saw a faint blip. "What's this?" He asked the pilot.  
  
"Oh, that. Umm. I. don't know." I'll zoom in." The pilot used the onboard telescope. This telescope was powerful enough to see the expression on a person's face on Earth, all the way from Mars. And it was one of the cheaper models. "It looks something like a rocket. I didn't know that they have model rockets at Area 51."  
  
"That's no rocket. It's heading on a collision coarse with us.'" Elvis said grimly.  
  
"You don't mean." the pilot gasped.  
  
"Yes. That's a ground to air missile." Elvis said. He tried to remain calm. "Sound the alarm. Now."  
  
The pilot nodded.  
  
Crisis  
  
The now sweating pilot sounded the alarm and ordered Elvis and the ambassador to get the escape ship. Elvis ran to ambassador and helped him to the escape pod. Just as they were about to board they felt a violent jolt, knocking them to the floor.  
  
They've been hit.  
  
They quickly scrambled to their feet.  
  
"Hurry, we must not miss the escape ship," said Elvis.  
  
They finally got there. Yes!  
  
"Oh, no! The only one there is a single seater! We'll have to squeeze in!" Elvis noted.  
  
They sqeezed in and Elvis launched the ship.  
  
Will they make it?  
  
They left the launch bay. They were flying away from Area 51. Elvis looked on the radar. On the radar he saw a medium blip. Judging from the size of it and the size of the single warhead, there must be 15-20 clustered up! It was too much for him to handle. They're approaching fast. The ambassador was trembling. They were going to die. The first missile passed harmlessly. Same with the second, third, all of them! This is weird! The missiles are all passing him!  
  
This'll be easy, thought Elvis.  
  
Suddenly, they all turned around.  
  
Elvis reacted quickly and did a U-turn. All of the missiles hit the back of the escape ship. They were going down.  
  
The ground was getting nearer and nearer. Elvis didn't think he would die here. No. Not here.  
  
The ground was 20 feet away. 15. 10. 5. They crashed hard to the Nevada desert sand. Blackness. Nothing.  
  
Dreams  
  
Elvis had so many dreams. First, he had a dream that he was being moved. Carried into Area 51 by humans. He also had visions of the dead ambassador, the dead crew. He was saddened by this vision. He was alive, just unconscious. Dark shadows loomed over him. Scientists. He was to be an experiment. He saw two new shapes. One looked like the other human shapes. The other looked more curved. They had guns. They looked more pleasing to see. Rescuers? They. Blackness enveloped him once again.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Read the next exciting story that picks up where this one left off!  
  
Next Part:  
  
Area 51: Maian Crisis 


End file.
